


neighbours for life

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is like basically a fanfic for my friend but u can read it like reader x jihyo????? if u want to idk this is literally my first and last fanfic ever and i regret making this but i love my friend so here we goalso i know nothing about twice but this shit got me TTthere is alOT of misspelling but idc





	neighbours for life

oh boy here we go (sorry for bad english and misspelling but u know idgaf )

\------------------

Its been 2 weeks since you moved in to your new apartment and you noticed some things about ur neighbours. You had ur normal 25 year olds living their life like anyone else, you also had your old people. But the thing that got you most by suprise is your neighbours to your left. In The big apartment lived 7 guys who were living life to the fullest, they would scream at eachother and joke around. u got p close with them just after some days, meeting them in the elevator and when you were leaving ur apartment, you would talk about your day and other chitchat stuff. They were tall, manly and nice!!! so u just went with the flow and got close with them.

but ur mind was on the smaller apartment next to you, u never saw the one who lived there you only heard the person sing at night time and the voice was from an angel.  
the voice was sweet and made you sleep peacefully every night. You could hear that they were passioined about singing, when they were home they would sing loudly to songs, it was kinda cute how often it was. The whole 2 weeks of living in your new apartment you haden't seen them a single time. also u never had time to unpack your stuff so it was boxes and boxes on your floor and u decided to do something about it. it was time to finally to make your apartment look decent.

You unboxed the speakers, plugged them in and blasted your fave girl group songs, (its gfriend we all know)  
The song was loud but u sang your heart out and at one point one of your neighbours kihyun went over to ask if everything was alright. They were usally the loud ones, not you so they kicked kihyun out to ask you if this was revenge or something.

after hours of cleaning your apartment you took a break and sat down on the floor. It was sunday so it was your day off from school and work, thank god.  
even tho it was almost summer, it was cold asf so you had ur big hoodie and shorts on. as you sat down u noticed it been hours since you ate so you went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see.... nothing. "huh..." you were sure you had food?? but then again you been eating Mozzarella sticks for dinner for 5 days now.

the tought of some take out food wasnt bad but you didnt want to eat alone. then it hit u, what if i ask my mysterious neighbour to eat with me??  
You gather your courage to do it, now or never, it had to happen, right now.... u stood outside the door of the apartment for almost 10 mins before knocking on the door ( knock knock on my door )  
But when you finally did it nothing happend, u knocked on the door multiple times untill u heard a loud thunk inside the apartment. When the door opened you saw your neighbour for the first time, she was was around your size and increable cute and you couldnt believe she was in front of you????? the voice of a angel was a literally angel in real life. Her hair was every where and you could tell on her face that she was napping before you knocked on her door. you kinda feelt bad but her messy hair was so cute.

She rubbed her eyes and said hello!!! in a cheery voice even tho she just woke up. u tought how could she do that when she just woke up ?????  
You awnsered back and interduced yourself and asked your neighbour if she wanted to eat with her. nothing weird??? right...  
She popped up and said "only if you are paying!!! ah wait a min" she closed the door and u stood outside her door and ur heart was beating so fast, why was it doing that?? u took out your phone to see if ur bangs looked okey. 

She came out with a new outfit and her bag and said "lets go !!!! ". U couldnt believe what was happening ?? it feelt like u been knowing this girl for months, even tho you didnt know her name, it stood on the door but ur mind was not really there to think about that. You asked her what her name was cues u feelt it would be less akward to ask now then later. " its Park Jihyo !! " she turned around to awnser you as the 2 of you went down the street to the chicken place.

u guys sat in the resturang for hours talking and gettin to know each other, time went so fast that the chef had to ask you guys to leave so he could close his resturang.  
you found out she was a singer and a trainee and you tought woah!!! thats really cool and thats why she only was home at specific times on the day and the singing finally made sense. after the long day with jihyo you saw her more often and she messenged you and called you to eat out together and hang out. she even took you to her training place and showed you around the place!!!!! you got so close that you had each others keys to the apartments, but you were only friends nothing more.

Your life felt great with jihyo by your side !!! and it was lonely when she was gone all day training or when you had to turn of your phone to study. When you didnt awnser her for hours she would walk in to your aparment to see if you were alive, she was an angel. you found out she was allergic to pineapple while trying to make some kind of food to her but in the end she would cook it instead, she had already seen the fire u made once.... Her kimchi was the greatest thing u had ever tasted, even tho kimchi wasnt your style it sure was when Jihyo made it. 

but at some point Jihyo stopped comming over to your place and she was almost never home. u were worried but u had soooo much school work to do so you took the time to study, but it was 02.23 and she still wasnt home.. u decided to walk to her training place to see if she was there, but when u walked in she wasnt there, you ran to every single place u tought she would be at. after an hour of searching u went home to see if she had come home yet. you had a feeling that you didnt have anything to do with this, she could live her own way but you were so worried that your legs moved by them selves. the final place you could think about was the roof so u ran upp all those stairs. when you finally was on the roof u saw Jihyo sitting on the middle of the floor watching the stars.

you were breathing so hard from running up all those stairs so jihyo heard you well and looked at you and pointed on the floor next to her and you walked over to sit next to her.  
you didnt say anything you only sat there and watched the stars untill jihyo broke the silent. " sorry.." she looked seriously in to your eyes and u could see that she been crying.  
you were confused by her sentence, why was she sorry????? u didnt say anything only listened to her words. "i tought if i maybe stopped talking to you... everything would be normal again.." you got more and more confused by her words?? until she finally said it. " we been friends for months now right? it feels like years and i really like being with you!! but i feel something special when im with you, my heart beats fast and i want to be with you everday and.." she stopped to look at you and u were shocked cues u tought you were the only one who tought that way? you knew she liked being with you but that she LIKED YOU?? like LIKE LIKE ??? you stopped her talking by jumping on top of her and hugging the crap out of her, you started laughing and that made her laugh. you guys sat up and you said " woah no like i tought i was the only one who tought that way but i really like you 2 like like like you !!!! " you hugged her before she had the chance to anwser you but she didnt have to. after you guys laid on the roof cuddeling and watching the sky untill morning when you almost missed your buss to school. after that you guys started to live together and doing everything together as before.  
Moving was probly the best thing you had ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> dONE NO MORE  
> sorry if i got off track its 2.23 literally and im listening to monsta x so i probly got off track by listening to that..


End file.
